Vergil
Vergil (バージル, Baajiru) is the Primary Antagonist of Devil May Cry. He is the first son of the famous Sparda and his love, Eva, making him the older brother of Dante. Like his brother, Vergil is an Angel-Demon-Human Hybrid who chose to embrace his demon heritage from an early age, against his parent's teachings. After the ascension of his father, Vergil disappeared along with Eva, leading Dante to believe he is responsible for the Demon uprising. History Vergil is the firstborn son of the former Dark Knight Sparda and his love Eva. Although Vergil was praised worldwide as a child for becoming the first hybrid of his kind. His parents constantly taught Vergil of his heritage and told him who he should be; the next guardian of the Human world. Vergil originally felt it was only right to live for the people who gave him life and decided to strive to become a great leader of the human world. This all changed when Vergil discovered that Demons still roam free across the planet and somewhat felt that his parents had kept other things from him. So in order to find his own "freedom", Vergil dabbled in his demon heritage where he was tempted with the great power he found he possessed. Sparda discovered Vergil's experiments and forcibly stopped him and made him into a soldier for The Order where he could combat Demon tyranny. Vergil became distant with his parents and ever so more when on his birthday, their second son; Dante was born. Dante had been raised the same as Vergil, but when Vergil tried to open Dante's eyes to the world, they shunned Vergil. This caused Vergil to become more independent from his family and would try to make his own path, his own way. On the day of his father's ascension to the afterlife, Vergil was entrusted to become the new guardian angel of the human realm; but Vergil was absent. The honor was passed onto the order to deem someone, they planned to wait for Vergil's return but he and Eva both disappeared on that very same day. Physical Description Vergil has been noted to highly resemble his father; Sparda. With sharp crystal blue eyes and long flowing silver hair down his back. Vergil also highly resembles his younger brother Dante who are both built in the same shape and have very similar features when compared without Vergil's age. He wears a long black leather jacket with a single strap buckled around his waste among several other straps. The jacket's arms are folded at the wrist where he also wears matching leather black gloves. Underneath that jacket, he is shirtless but wears a large stomach guard/belt that has two similar straps that form an "x" across Vergil's chest. The length of the jacket covers the sides of his leather pants that are tied with straps that tighten his knee-high boots to the pant legs tucked inside them. Vergil finishes his outfit with armor plates granted to him by The Order which he wears near his pectorals that reach to over his shoulders as metal pads. Personality Vergil was originally an averagely kind and extremely curious boy who always looked beyond his parents "fairy tails". As a teenager, this drove him to strive to find more about the world and eventually he found that the world had still been infected with Demons who his father failed to expel. In order to combat this threat to peace, Vergil dived into his demon heritage which his parents felt was wrong and so they enlisted him into a training program with "The Order". Vergil became more distant with his family over time and when his younger brother Dante was born on Vergil's birthday, it eventually became known that Dante received more attention. Dante had become a prisoner of his own mind which he decided to embrace. This caused Vergil to become a cold individual who believes that he can surpass the acts of his father and show he deserves to be more then what everyone else makes him out to be. Weapons and Abilities Like his father, Vergil was a rising warrior like no other, with incredible speed and strength, as well as a brilliant strategist. Unlike his father, Vergil lacks restraint so he feels no remorse for his enemies and that is said to make him progressively more powerful. Because Vergil dabbled in his demon heritage, he was able to unlock his abilities early, giving him uncanny strength and speed. Also because he is a hybrid, Vergil's powerful grew much faster and more efficiently than a natural demon. Vergil took up his keepsake; Yamato early and became a master swordsman. It is a blade over eight feet long and he wields it effortlessly, even swinging powerfully enough to produce beams of energy in which can cut anything with ease from a distance. With that in mind, it takes little effort for Vergil to cut through substances from point-blank range, including the bodies of humans and demons alike by slashing faster then the average eye can see. Category:Character